


i'd remind you who you are

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [32]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Heavy Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, no happy ending, why do i keep doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: "Don't go where I can't follow," Samwise begged, but Frodo boarded a ship for the Grey Havens without looking back.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: OTP Drabble Project [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i'd remind you who you are

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Between this ship and Merthur, it's clear that I have a very specific taste in my OTPs... [Ben Wyatt voice] It's about the devotion!
> 
> Title is from "A Walk Through Hell" by Say Anything.

"Don't go where I can't follow," Samwise begged, but Frodo boarded a ship for the Grey Havens without looking back. The worst part is that Sam understands why.

In the months Frodo carried the Ring, Sam watched those brilliant blue eyes dim and his face drain of hope. Sam carried Frodo, both of them shaking like gale-tossed leaves, up the scorched slopes of Mount Doom. Sam is the only person on Middle Earth that saw every minute of it, but he couldn't save what mattered most: the Ring broke Frodo’s heart, and Sam will never be able to mend it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
